cognitivedissonancefandomcom-20200213-history
Alinivar
Alinivar is the main protagonist in Mother: Cognitive Dissonance. He lives in a cave of the Satralia Gardens, along with Mr. Saturns who also live in the Gardens. Alinivar is quite artistically inclined, he is first seen painting a piece. It is later discovered that he is also a musician and plays a lead role in the band called The Nowhere Train. In addition to being a musician in a band with Col. Saturn and Zarbol, Alinivar also seems to use a variety of Guitars as weapons in combat. Alinivar is one of the four Applechasers who are sent on a journey to prevent Giegue from obtaining the Apples of Seasons. Moveset Story Alinivar starts off his adventure in his own cave. He is painting a second work of art, his first is on the wall above him. Alinivar exhausts his paint supply, and his first objective is to get some more. Rushing out of his cave, he forgets his currency (the gold stone) as he approaches the house of the paint vendor, Mr. Saturn. Mr. Saturn reminds Alinivar he needs to pay, and Alinivar returns to his cave. Once in his cave, Alinivar is subjected to heavy tremors from outside. Immediately, things begin to displace themselves and act upon their own will, Alinivar's first work of art dislodges itself from the wall and attacks him. After he destroys his own art, Alinivar grabs the gold stone and returns to his prior objective. Alinivar is now surrounded by hostile plant life that has suddenly sprung to life. Alinivar makes it to Mr. Saturn's house and while Mr. Saturn is glad Alinivar can now pay, Mr. Saturn seems much more concerned about the tremors that have come from a meteor shower outside. He inserts himself into Alinivar's party so that they can investigate together. They enter the garden to confront a meteor on a cliff, and are stopped by a group of Blooms, the Sheriff Bloom boasting that the meteor was his treasure alone. While in this battle, Giegue will emerge from the meteor and take an active role in destroying the Blooms. If the player chooses to attack Giegue, Giegue will also attack them. However once the battle is over, Giegue mercilessly kills Alinivar, and it is implied that Mr. Saturn has also been killed, as the player is never exposed to that specific Mr. Saturn again. Alinivar spends a moment in Mook Heck, and approaches a broad clifftop full of stars. The Apple of Enlightenment speaks to him, making him promise to carry out a quest in exchange for returning the life to his deceased body. The Apple of Enlightenment tells Alinivar that it has split itself into four fragments and has hidden itself from Giegue. The Apple of Enlightenment stresses that Alinivar must not let Giegue have these fragments of itself. The Apple of Enlightenment inspires the potential of PSI within Alinivar, who did not know PSI beforehand. Alinivar immediately realizes PK Freeze α and PSI Lifeup α. Alinivar is given a few more words, and transported back into the living world outside a Hotel in Satralia. Category:Characters